


Happy Birthday, Both of Us

by specfag_03



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anak Kos AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, University Student Hong Jisoo | Joshua, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, indo local AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specfag_03/pseuds/specfag_03
Summary: Joshua keki tak bisa mudik saat akhir tahun, tapi tiba - tiba disapa seseorang yang ..?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Happy Birthday, Both of Us

**Author's Note:**

> sumpah crack banget tapi gimana ya aq suka

_"Selamat ulang tahun, kami ucapkan. Selamat panjang umur, kita kan doakan~"_

Lagu itu tidak berkesan apa - apa pada Joshua. Penciptanya membuat kesan bahwa hari ulang tahun adalah hari yang ceria, hari sanak saudara mengucapkan doa dan suka cita atas terlahirnya seseorang ke dunia.

Joshua beranggapan lirik yang dirangkai terlalu idealis. Seakan semua orang pada hari ulang tahunnya pasti akan merayakan kebahagiaan yang sama. Nyatanya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan apa yang dinyatakan dalam lagu itu.

 _30 Desember_. Dua puluh tahun ia hidup dan tidak pernah sekalipun pada tanggal tersebut ada pesta khusus yang dibuat untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Termasuk pada tahun ini.

Derik pelan terdengar dari kursi rotan yang menahan beban lelaki muda itu saat ia menyenderkan punggungnya. Matanya nyalang menatap warung kecil di depan kosnya yang mendadak ramai karena adanya spanduk promo tahun baru yang dipasang si empunya. Kontras dibandingkan suasana tempatnya berada saat ini. Kosannya besar namun sepi, hanya beberapa penghuni tersisa yang sedang mengejar skripsi. Sisanya pergi melepas rindu bertemu ayah ibu.

Cih, ia kan juga mau begitu, tapi nasib sedang tak bersahabat dengannya. Jadilah ia malah terpekur di teras kosan merenungi hari ulang tahunnya yang suram. Tak seperti warung di depan. Meski hanya berupa pondok kayu kecil yang diterangi lampu minyak, tampaknya suasana hangat sekali. Sekedar ekspresi bahagia salah satu bapak - bapak paruh baya yang sedang menyesap kopi saja sukses membuatnya iri. Ingin sekali ia juga bisa bersenda gurau dengan saudara saudari. Namun apa daya, akhir tahun peluang kembali jadi basi dikarenakan harga tiket kian melambung tinggi.

'Dasar kapitalis, momen - momen kayak gini selalu bikin mereka jadi oportunis.' batin Joshua dalam hati.

Tiba - tiba perut Joshua berbunyi minta diisi. Ia menepuk dahi, sembako di kamarnya sudah ia habisi tadi. Joshua mengecek dompet, masih ada beberapa lembar lima ribuan. Cukuplah untuk membeli magelangan di perempatan. Baru hendak membuka pagar, nyala lampu kendaraan yang terang ke wajahnya membuat Joshua terpejam.

"Eh Mas, kebetulan. Tolong bukain dong, saya mau masuk."

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket kulit dan motor beat tersenyum kepadanya. Dari bawah helm surai pirangnya yang masai tampak menjuntai. Di motornya disangkutkan banyak kantong plastik besar entah berisi apa membuatnya terlihat seperti kurir makanan perusahaan transportasi _online_ yang kini tengah viral.

"Ooh, ya mas."

Joshua tersenyum kecil dan membuka gerbang cukup lebar membiarkan pemuda tersebut beserta kendaraannya masuk. Berasumsi pemuda itu bisa menutup pagar sendiri, Joshua pun beranjak pergi. Namun entah kenapa ia ditahan, pergelangan tangannya digamit. Sontak ia menoleh melihat si empunya tangan.

"Kamu mau kemana? Anak kosan sini juga? Kok saya jarang lihat, ya?"

Aduh ini anak cerewet sekali, Joshua merasa seperti penjaga loket BPJS dilontarkan pertanyaan bertubi - tubi begini.

"Iya saya ngekos di sini, cuma jarang keluar jadi kita nggak pernah ketemu. Saya malah baru tau masnya tinggal di sini. Ini saya mau cari makan. Permisi mas"

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahi sebelum akhirnya menarik Joshua lagi. Untuk yang kedua kali.

"Engg... Kamu mau makan bareng saya aja nggak?"

Joshua terperangah. Seketika wajah pemuda itu jadi memerah.

"Maaf kesannya jadi sok akrab gini, tapi saya beli makanan banyak banget tadi. Saya gak yakin bisa habisin sendiri. Daripada mubazir gimana kalau kamu bantu habisin?"

Joshua masih menganga, butuh waktu untuk memproses semuanya.

"Ah kita belom kenalan ya? Kim Taehyung, panggil aja Tae. Nama kamu siapa?" Taehyung menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Joshua, menunggu untuk disambut.

Joshua terkekeh pelan lalu menyalami Taehyung, "Hong Jisoo, tapi orang - orang biasa panggil Joshua."

"Ooh Joshua ya. Kenalanku juga ada yang namanya Joshua. Eh ngomongnya aku - kamu aja ya gausah saya - kamu. Kita berasa Cinta sama Rangga nan-"

Taehyung berhenti berkata melihat Joshua tertawa. Lama, ekspresinya seperti sangat bahagia. Sampai matanya basah karena air mata.

"Maaf, maaf haha- duh, kamu tuh daritadi ngomong cepat nggak berhenti - berhenti aku jadi bingung mau merespon yang mana. Kamu orangnya bersemangat banget ya" Joshua masih tergelak sembari menyeka air mata.

"Oh? Ha, haha" Taehyung tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf aku nggak sadar udah nyerocos panjang. Bawel, kayaknya emang udah bawaan lahir." Menghela napas, ia menatap Joshua dalam - dalam, "Jadi, mau makan bareng aku nggak?"

Joshua mengangguk, "Boleh. Gratisan masa nolak?"

Taehyung pun memarkirkan kuda besinya di halaman sementara Joshua menutup gerbang.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah dengan hamparan tikar yang sudah digelar dan berbagai makanan milik Taehyung yang diletakkan di atasnya. Nasi goreng, mie godog, kue - kue basah, berbagai gorengan, ditambah variasi camilan kemasan yang banyak pula. Joshua tak habis pikir apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung saat membelinya.

'Kan belinya untuk dia sendiri, kenapa porsinya kayak untuk nyuapi satu brayat begini?' ingin sekali ia lontarkan itu, tapi lebih baik ditahan saja. Takut tak sopan.

"Kamu kok nggak pulang? Nggak ngerayain tahun baru di kampung?" tanya Taehyung sembari meraih biskuit di depannya.

"Ah, nggak. Aku- Mas, aku bikinkan minum dulu ya. Makanan banyak sayang kalo nggak ada minumnya."

"Ooh iya"

Joshua pun beranjak ke dapur menyiapkan teh hangat. Terlalu kecil untuk disebut dapur. Hanya pojokan dari ruang tengah yang diberi sekat untuk kemudian diisi dengan meja kecil, satu kompor, nakas, dan sebuah kulkas. Bahkan suara Taehyung membuka bungkus plastik bisa ia dengar dari sini.

"Tadinya sih mau pulang. Tapi salahnya aku lupa nggak pesan tiket dari jauh - jauh hari. Yang sisa cuma yang mahal. Yasudah di sini aja. Lagipula aku masih harus UAS minggu depan. Tanggung. Kamu sendiri?"

"Sama, kehabisan tiket. Sekarang tiket kereta mahal. Masa ada yang sampai setengah juta. Pernah aku dapat yang di bawah seratus ribu. Tapi, yah gitu deh." terdengar helaan napas berat Taehyung, kecewa.

"Gimana?" Joshua mematikan kompor, menuang air yang sudah mendidih ke dalam gelas. Astaga, bahkan dispenser saja mereka tak punya.

"Jorok banget. Nih ya, aku kan dapat di dekat jendela. Pas aku mau nyender tiba - tiba ada kecoa merembet di kusennya! Iihhh! Nggak lagi deh" Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

"Haha, ada harga ada rupa, Mas"

"Iyasih"

"Ngomong - ngomong, masnya kuliah apa?" Joshua membuka topik baru sembari mengaduk teh yang masih mengepul. Setidaknya ia harus turut memanjangkan pembicaraan, tak enak daritadi hanya Tae yang susah payah mencari bahasan.

"Aku fotografi. Di kampus dekat sini, dari _ringroad_ ke sebelah kiri. Sekarang semester lima. Kamu?" Omongan Taehyung belepotan lantaran ia berbicara sembari mengunyah. Lapar sekali rupanya.

Joshua menghampiri Taehyung dengan gelas teh hangat di kedua tangannya. "Aku sastra Indonesia. Kampusku agak jauh dari sini. Sama semester lima juga kayak kamu. Ah, hati - hati mas, masih panas."

Taehyung bersikeras mengambilnya, "Nggak papa, aku kebal" dengan semangat ia meniup - niup tehnya untuk kemudian ditenggaknya,

"OHOK!"

yang kemudian membuatnya tersedak karena ternyata lebih panas dari dugaannya. Joshua beringsut mendekat dan menepuk - nepuk punggung Tae. Tangan satunya menjauhkan gelas tersebut agar tak tersenggol mereka berdua.

"Haduh masnya, kan udah aku bilang masih panas. Haus banget ya?"

Taehyung masih terbatuk selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya berhenti. "Maaf ya aku orangnya berantakan ba-" suara Taehyung tertahan ketika ia menoleh dan menyadari seberapa dekat Joshua dengan dirinya.

Tangan Joshua yang merangkul bahunya dan posisi duduk Joshua yang entah sejak kapan jadi seperti berada di pangkuannya- oh tidak, kalau selangkangannya beraksi tamatlah sudah nasib pertemanan barunya ini.

Joshua yang tampaknya tidak peka pun sangat tidak membantu. Masih saja ia melekat pada Taehyung, menatapnya dengan mata besarnya, menunggu si lawan bicara menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Josh,"

"Ya?"

Menelan ludah, "Kamu boleh geseran dikit nggak? Kita..deket banget." Taehyung merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

Joshua terdiam sebentar, menyadari sesuatu, tersentak, lalu mukanya perlahan memerah. Menjalar sampai ke telinganya. Sontak ia menjauh dari teman barunya itu.

"Maaf! Ya Tuhan, astaga, maaf mas aku nggak nyadar. Maaf banget!"

Taehyung berdeham gugup, "Iya, nggak papa. Aku juga salah"

Suasana jadi canggung. Keduanya masih tak berani menatap satu sama lain. Hening. Tehnya mulai dingin. Masih tak ada yang berani memecah. Sampai jangkrik pun mendahului. Disusul deru mobil lalu lalang di jalan depan yang memecah malam sunyi.

"Anu.." keduanya bersamaan membuka suara.

"Kamu duluan"

"Nggak usah, kamu duluan aja."

'Kok jadi gini sih?' Mereka jadi seperti dua sejoli dalam siaran picisan di televisi. Dua - duanya mengaduh frustasi dalam hati. Namun akhirnya Joshua yang memberanikan diri.

"Kamu kenapa masuk fotografi?"

Senyum Taehyung mengembang mendengar pertanyaan Joshua, ia selalu senang menjelaskan ini ke orang lain.

"Sederhana sih. Suka foto - foto aja. Menurut aku tiap momen itu pasti ada artinya, ada maksudnya. Aku nggak mau lupa. Makanya pasti aku simpan semua di kamera."

"Kamu..nggak pernah ditentang ortu?" Joshua mendadak panik, "Ma- maksudnya, kan stereotipnya kalau seni itu bikin orang mikir, ya, itu, aduh aku nggak sopan nanya begini ke kamu." Ia menutupi mulutnya, berharap semua kata yang dilontarkan bisa masuk kembali ke dalamnya.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Santai, santai. Iya aku ngerti kok. Jelas aku ditentang keluarga. Kebayang kan reaksi mereka kayak apa "Lulus mau jadi apa kamu? Tukang foto? Tetanggamu dokter, arsitek, guru. Kamu sibuk nyantroni nikahan orang nawari jasa foto!"

Joshua nyengir lebar melihat Taehyung menirukan suara dan mimik ibunya.

"Terus kenapa kamu masih masuk sini?"

"Renjana."

Joshua menaikkan alisnya dan mendecak kagum, "Wah kosa katamu luas juga ya."

"Eh sialan kamu ya. Mentang - mentang anak sastra, dipikir kamu doang yang tau arti renjana," Taehyung pura - pura hendak melempar kemasan _styrofoam_ di tangannya.

Joshua tertawa keras lalu berhenti dan menatap Taehyung, membuatnya salah tingkah dan menelan ludah lagi. "Tapi berarti kamu lumayan puitis dong?"

"Puitis?" Taehyung memegang dagunya dan menatap plafon, seakan itu membantunya berpikir. "Nggak bisa dibilang puitis macam para pujangga sih. Cuma aku cukup suka puisi. Kadang kalau bikin _caption_ aku suka pakai kata puitis, bahasa Indonesia kan cocok buat kesan melankolis."

"Iya! Aku juga mikir begitu. Bahasa Indonesia itu dinamis, kalau diolah bisa jadi estetis. Cuma kadang malah dipakai buat omongan - omongan yang nggak etis. Citranya jadi negatif. Makanya pas aku mau menekuni sastra Indo orangtuaku pesimis."

"Berarti kita sama - sama pembangkang ya." ujar Taehyung sembari melahap nasinya. Ada daun bawang yang menempel di langit mulutnya. Taehyung benci ini. “Mau bagaimana lagi, di sini jadi artis memang nggak pernah berbuah manis.”

“Sudah pembangkang, idealis pula.”

Joshua tertawa, lebar, matanya sampai terpejam serupa bulan sabit. Kekekian Taehyung terhadap daun bawang sirna seketika. Nikmat dunia di depannya sukses mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kalau gitu pasti kamu suka bikin puisi kan? Karyamu udah berapa?" Taehyung melirik Joshua yang sedang menyesap tehnya.

"Iya. Nggak banyak sih. Belasan mungkin ada. Kenapa?"

Taehyung melayangkan senyum khasnya. Senyum lebar yang menampakkan gigi atas dan bawahnya, membuat mulutnya terlihat seperti kotak.

"Bikin buku yuk. Puisimu aku visualisasi, kalau udah banyak kita kumpulkan terus kirim ke penerbit."

"Bikin buku? Ngayal kamu," perkataan Joshua kontras dengan ekspresinya yang menjadi ceria, kedua pipinya merona.

"Serius, sini aku baca semua puisimu. Nanti aku kasih ilustrasi yang pas. Kamu ikut aku, kita jalan - jalan berdua cari spot foto bagus."

"Jalan - jalan berdua?" Rona pipi Joshua menjalar hingga ke seluruh bagian wajahnya. Lagi.

"Iya, jadi, BU- BUKAN KENCAN. Jadi kita motoran berdua keliling kota- ADUH KAYAK DILAN SAMA MILEA DONG" Taehyung menggaruk kasar kepalanya.

Lalu mereka hening berdua. Canggung berdua. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ah, dasar kawula muda.

Tak mau sunyi lama untuk sekian kalinya, Joshua memutuskan untuk bertanya hal yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

“Kamu kok beli makannya banyak gini? Emang tembolokmu luas atau gimana?”

Taehyung terbahak, “Ooh, ini. Nggak tiap hari kok aku kayak gini. Cuma karena hari ini spesial aja.”

“Spesial?”

Tae menatap tikar yang sekarang hanya penuh kemasan, makanannya hanya ada beberapa, nyaris habis tak tersisa. “Hari ini aku ulang tahun.”

Joshua terperanjat. Taehyung ikut kaget dan menatapnya heran.

“Loh? Kok bisa samaan? Ulang tahunku hari ini juga.”

“Hah? Serius?”

“Iya. Perlu aku lihatin KTPku?” Joshua berlagak mencari dompetnya.

“Ng, nggak usah.” Taehyung menahannya, lantas mereka bersentuhan lagi. Sepele, tapi membuat keduanya berdebar. Lalu cepat – cepat menarik tangan mereka.

Tae nyengir lebar, “Hebat banget ya barengan gini. Jangan – jangan jodoh.”

Raut Joshua memerah kembali. Tae merutuki mulutnya yang asal bunyi. Kalau ceplas ceplosnya bikin Joshua nggak nyaman kan gawat.

“Ah, berhubung kita ulang tahun, aku punya ide.” Tae merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan tusuk gigi dan pemantik api. Ia harus membayar kesalahannya yang daritadi membuat suasana jadi canggung.

“Mau ngapain kamu?” Joshua menatapnya penasaran.

Taehyung meraih dadar gulung yang tersisa, menancapkan tusuk gigi di atasnya dan membakarnya.

Joshua tertawa terbahak – bahak.

“ _Happy Birthday, both of us”_ Taehyung mengangkat ‘kue ulang tahun’ itu ke tengah mereka berdua.

 _“Both of us”_ ulang Joshua.

Mereka meniup lilin jadi – jadian Taehyung secara bersamaan. Joshua tertawa lagi.

“Apaan nih, kecil banget kuenya. Nggak sah, nggak sah!” ujarnya sembari mendorong pelan pundak Tae.

“Biarin, yang penting ada. Daripada nggak ada?” Tae membela diri. “Yak sekarang kita makan kuenya.”

“Nggak pake dipotong dulu?”

“Gimana? Udah kecil gini, kita potong, ilang nanti.”

Joshua terkekeh geli lagi, “Apaan sih receh banget.”

“Humor kita sama, nggak usah menghakimi gitu.”

“Sok tahu” Josha menjulurkan lidahnya.

“Eh terus makannya gimana?” Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya.

Joshua terdiam sebentar lalu menunjuk kedua ujung dadar gulungnya, “Kita makan bareng aja ujung – ujungnya.”

Taehyung mengangguk mengiyakan. Keduanya pun menyantap ‘kue ulang tahun’ tersebut. Namun karena ukurannya yang sangat kecil mereka harus mendekatkan wajah. Khawatir dahi berbenturan, terpaksa saling memiringkan kepala. Jadi seperti orang yang sedang, ah sudahlah.

“Manis ya.” Joshua menjilat bibirnya mencari sisa yang ada. Tak sadar mencuri perhatian orang di depannya.

“Masih manisan kamu kok.” balas Taehyung lagi – lagi asal bunyi. Membuat Joshua tersedak. Cepat – cepat ia minum dan menenangkan diri.

Taehyung mengelus bahunya, yang malah mendapat tatapan tajam dari si empunya.

“Kok marah?”

“Kamu tuh ngeselin ya.”

“Apa?”

“Kamu nyeletuk sembarangan daritadi nyadar nggak sih kamu bikin aku deg – degan terus. Ngagetin tau nggak. Kalau aku jantungan gimana?” Joshua mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kedua pipi Taehyung merona, ia terpaksa mengalihkan pandangan ke televisi sebelum lepas kendali menyambar pemuda di depannya.

“Ya, ya maaf kan aku nggak tau. Kirain yang deg – degan aku doang.”

“Hah gimana?”

“Udah nggak usah dibahas.” Taehyung melambaikan tangannya. “Mending sekarang kamu pikirin mau kasih kado apa ke aku.”

“Kado?”

“Iya. Aku kan udah kasih kadonya nih,” menunjuk kumpulan kemasan di depan mereka, “sekarang giliran kamu yang kasih kado.”

“Ooh gitu?” Joshua menyilangkan tangannya di dada. “Jadi nggak ikhlas nih traktirannya?”

Taehyung nyengir, “Hari gini yakin masih ada yang gratis?”

Joshua mendengus, berpikir sebentar lalu menyeringai.

“Aku bisa kasih kadonya sekarang, sini.” Ia menyuruh Taehyung -yang sudah dekat- untuk semakin mendekat kepadanya.

“Apaan tuh? Jangan yang aneh – aneh!”

“Kalau kamu nggak mau ya nggak apa – apa. Aku nggak maksa.”

“Iya – iya” Taehyung pun beringsut mendekati Joshua.

“Lagi”

“Iya”

“Lagi”

“Ini udah paling de-“

Joshua meraih wajah Taehyung dan menciumnya

“-ket..”

Mata pemuda pirang itu membelalak lebar, lebih lebar lagi maka ia persis seperti orang overdosis.

“Dikira kamu doang yang bisa bikin orang deg – degan. Ini balas dendamku. Mampus kamu.” Joshua tersenyum puas dan beranjak membersihkan sampah yang tersebar. Taehyung masih bergeming memegang pipinya, disfungsi sementara.

Ternyata hari ulang tahun yang semula dianggap Joshua sebagai hari sialnya berubah menjadi hari bahagia. Mungkin tahun ini Tuhan bersimpati padanya.

**Author's Note:**

> gais sumpah w cari mutual yang demen ship btsvt malang melintang gini q cape hype halu sendiri T_T


End file.
